diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rakel/Erlebnisse Teil 19
(Sonnabend, 11.09.2010) Als Rakel aufwachte, wusste sie erst gar nicht, wo sie war. Als sie auf dem Bett einen Zettel von Meister Branwick vorfand, der vorgereist war, und einen Blick auf die Uhr warf, packte sie hastig ihre Sachen zusammen und brach auf. Und so kam sie gerade noch rechtzeitig, wenn auch verstrubbelt, übernächtigt und etwas neben sich aus aussehend zum Unterricht in Sturmwind an. "Dachte schon du kommst nicht." meinte Berath. "War auch knapp." gab Rakel zu. "Meister, habe ich die Erlaubnis, mich kurz frisch zu machen?" fragte sie Meister Branwick. Es wurde ihr gewährt, und bald kam sie gewaschen, frisiert und in ihrer blau-schwarzen Schülertracht zurück. Berath trug die grüne, seinen Gegenvorschlag. Sie redeten kurz über die Uniform, auf die sie sich immer noch nicht geeinigt hatten. "Na... ihr müsst es selber wissen... es sollte nur dem Bild nach außen dienen... wir klären diese Frage noch genauer." sagte Meister Branwick gerade, als Rakel auftauchte. "Ah... Rakel trägt meinen Vorschlag...". Enai besah sich Rakel. "Naja sowas wäre doch nett in Schwarz." fand sie. "Naja... wir haben heute einen straffen Plan." begann der Meister. "Mir ist es langsam egal, nur Einheitlich wäre schön." sagte Rakel da gerade noch. Enai schmunzelte. "Herrschaften!" der Meister klatschte in die Hände. Enai murmelte "Wir könnten auch in Unterwäsche trainieren.". "Unterwäsche... da hätte ich nichts dagegen." meinte Berath grinsend. "Die Bekleidungsfrage klärt bitte untereinander, und kommt zu einer gemeinsamen Lösung, mit der sich alle vereinbaren können, ansonsten werde ich einfach bestimmten was es wird." meinte der Meister und zwinkerte. Schwertkunde "Ich mag das grün auch, das rot wäre mir zu ... rot." meinte Rakel, fügte aber schnell ein "Ja, Meister." an. "Berath, erzähl uns über das Schwert, nicht die Arten, sondern lediglich die Teile, lass deine Mitschüler an deinem Gelernten teilhaben." forderte der Meister ihn auf. "Ja, Meister...". Der Meister klemmte seine Daumen hinter den Gürtel. "Das besteht aus dem sogenannten Kreuz, dem Klingenkern, welcher entscheidet ob die Klinge spröde oder elastisch ist und zum abwehren von Hieben ist. Das obere Drittel einer Klinge ist die Spitze oder Ort." erklärte Berath. Sie gingen nach draußen zu einer der Puppen und der Meister demonstrierte an dem Holzschwert dieser, welche Teile wie hießen und wofür sie gut waren. "Also.." er zeigte auf den Schwertgriff des Schwertes der Puppe "der Knauf, er dient als Griff, aber auch als Hiebwaffe. Weiter..." er deutete auf die Querstange über den Griff "Das ist das Kreuz, es dient zum Schutz der Hand, aber ist auch ein Schlagwerkzeug und kann zur Entwaffnung des Gegners genutzt werden.". Der Kern des Schwertes, der Zentralbereich über dem Kern, ist aus einem weicheren Metall, so erfuhr Rakel, und diente zum Abfangen von Hieben. Weshalb er auch 'Parierstange' heißt. Magus Kesselknall tauchte auf und nahm am Unterricht teil. Rakel erfuhr, dass das Wissen auch für lange Dolche gelten würde, da diese auf ähnliche Weise angefertigt würden. Die Klingen, die äußeren Teile über dem Kreuz, sind aus härterem Metall, dafür auch spröder. Wenn es geht, sollte man das Schwert zum Parieren drehen. Sie erstrecken sich bin zum Ort, dem Fachwort für die Spitze. right|thumb|Rakel beim SchwertkampftrainingRakel fragte halb "Dann sollte ich wohl die breiten Parierdolche ebenso drehen, zum Parieren.". "Wenn ich das als Frage umformulieren darf Rakel?" fragte ihr Meister. "Ja gern." sagte diese. "Muss ich mir einem Dolch genauso parieren wie mit einem Schwert? Wäre das das was du wissen willst?". Rakel sagte "Ich habe gelernt, dass es unterschiedliche Dolche gibt, solche, die brechen würden, und solche, mit denen ich parieren kann. Ich vermute nun, dass diese ebenso einen weichen Kern haben und es ebenso Sinn machen würde, ihre Klingen zu schonen. Aber ja, das will ich wissen." sie nickte. "Der Logik nach hast du da vollkommen recht, aber Parierdolche sind insgesamt schon etwas weicher gefertigt, außerdem sind sie kürzer als Schwerter. Es ist sicher für die Qualität des Parierdolches besser, flach zu parieren, aber es ist auf Grund der kurzen Klinge nicht unbedingt so notwendig wie bei einem Schwert.". Rakel nickte. "Der Grund dafür ist die Hebelkraft. Die ist bei einem Schwert höher, was für eine höhere Wucht im Schlag sorgt, aber auch dafür, dass das Material schneller ermüdet. Je länger das Schwert, desto größer der mögliche Hebel... kommt gnomischer Technik nahe, oder Herr Kesselknall?". "Warum wusste ich, dass das jetzt kommt?" fragte der Gnom schmunzelnd. Und so kamen sie zum Thema Hebelkraft. Der Magus fragte "Ist es nicht generell eher vermeidenswert, ein Schwert mit einem Dolch zu parieren?". "Und genau deshalb sind wir nun bei Hebelkräften." erklärte der Meister. Er bat Berath, sein Schwert zu ziehen und es mit der Klinge nach oben, wie eine Stange vor sich zu halten. Und so fest wie es ging gegen den Druck des Meisters zu halten. Zunächst drückte er knapp unter dem Griff gegen Beraths Schwert, was er ohne größere Problem halten konnte. Rakel schmunzelte und meinte "Da dürfte es wohl egal sein, ob man zum Parieren ein Schwert oder einen Dolch nimmt.". Der Meister führte aus "Im unteren Bereich gegen ein Schwert einen Hebel anzusetzen ist nahezu unmöglich. Wie ihr seht.". Er drückte sichtlich kräftig dagegen, aber Berath konnte dem Druck standhalten. Nun griff der Meister an den Ort der Klinge und drückte hier dagegen, allerdings mit sichtbar weitaus geringerem Kraftaufwand. Berath konnte dem Druck aber nicht Widerstand entgegen setzen. Er hielt mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck ohne Erfolg dagegen. Rakel sagte "Es bedeutet, wenn man versucht, mit dem oberen Teil des Schwertes zu parieren, wird es einem nicht gelingen, aufgrund der Hebelkräfte, richtig?" Der Meister drückte das Schwert schließlich auf Berath Schulter und wendete sich dann wieder den anderen Schülern zu. right|thumb|Rakel und Meister Branwick"Exakt Rakel." meinte er nickend. "Darum hat das obere Dritte des Schwertes neben Spitze und Ort noch einen dritten Namen, nämlich die 'Schwäche'. Wenn wir nun daraus logisch folgern, was bedeutet das für eine Dolchparade gegen ein Schwert?" fragte er. Enai sagte "Kann ich denn dann nicht die Schwäche dafür ausnutzen und mit meinen Dolch dadurch das die Kraft darauf verwendet wird zu Parieren mit einer Drehung diese Kraft außer Kraft setze?" und Rakel sagte "Wenn ich also einen Schwertstreich beiseite lenken will, tue ich das an dessen Schwäche mit dem eigenen Kern?". Der Meister nickte beiden zu. "Ihr habt beide Recht. Eine Dolchparade ist grundsätzlich möglich. Beide Techniken, die ihr erwähnt habt, dienen genau zu dem Zweck, die Länge des Schwertes zu überwinden, um in eine komfortable Kampfposition mit dem Messer zu kommen. Das heißt als Dolchkämpfer gegen das Schwert, muss ich die Schwächen des Schwertes für mich nutzen. Es wird dann ein nutzloses Brotmesser, wenn es seine Reichweite nicht mehr ausspielen kann. Und dafür wiederum kommen auch Konterparaden mit den Dolchen in Frage. Eben darum ist es auch für einen Dolchkämpfer vorteilhaft die Schwächen und Stärken des Schwertes kennen zu lernen." führte er zwinkernd aus. "Ich sehe schon." sagte Rakel. Berath meinte "Ich fühle mich mit meinen Bihändern plötzlich stark im Nachteil..." und Rakel grinste. Als nächstes machte sich der Meister daran, die Grundschläge mit dem Schwert zu zeigen. Da nicht jeder ein Schwert hatte. ließ der Meister die Schüler ein paar Runden durch die Altstadt laufen und beschaffte in der Zeit die fehlenden Waffen. Berath, geschickt durch die Gassen der Altstadt abkürzend, kam als erster beim Meister an und erhielt das versprochene Silberstück mit den Worten "Gerissenheit hat diesmal gesiegt, aber kürze nicht ab, wenn ich von dir einfach nur zehn Runden ohne Preis verlange." er zwinkerte. Der Meister hatte mittlerweile vier Puppen mit Plänen behangen. Diese Pläne zeigten ein Stirchmännchen, durch das vier Linien gingen, die sich etwa auf Brusthöhe trafen. "So, für jeden eine Puppe.". "Ich hab immer noch kein Schwert." meinte Rakel leise (Ich hatte den Dauerlauf für einen Abstecher zum Lehrer genutzt und Schwertkampf gelernt.) "Geduld Rakel." meinte der Meister schmunzelnd. Keine ihrer Stärken. "Insgesamt verfügt das Schwert über acht konventionelle Hiebe. Für jeden dieser Hiebe muss man eine andere Position einnehmen, die sogenannten Huten. Ihr werdet also in der Lage sein, durch die Schwertstellung eines Gegners zu erkennen was er als nächstes vor hat. Deshalb ist der Schwertkampf zu allererst Kopfsache.". "Klingt, als sei der Magus im Vorteil." meinte Rakel. Ihr Lehrer schmunzelte. Er zog sein Schwert und hielt es einhändig in der linken Hand, seine passive rechte Schulter zeigte nach vorne, während er das Schwert in der linken Hand hoch hielt mit der Spitze zum imaginären Gegner hin. Seien Beinstellung war so, wie er es schon oft gezeigt hatte, das Vorderbein zeigte auf den Gegner, das hintere leicht versetzt dahinter. "Rechtshänder machen bitte dasselbe mit der rechten Hand... ich bin Linkshänder." forderte der Meister sie auf. "Ich auch." sagte Rakel. "Es heißt ja, Linkshänder seien unangenehme Gegner für Rechtshänder." meinte sie. "Vor allem deshalb, weil Rechtshänder es nicht gewohnt sind, gegen Linkshänder zu kämpfen Rakel, Linkshänder hingegen sind genau das schon." er zwinkerte. "Und wieder bin ich im Nachteil. grummelte Berath. "Nun kommt der Hieb." erklärte der Meister. Er führte einen langsamen Hieb, der diagonal von links oben nach rechts unten ging, seine Klingenspitze schleifte dabei fast über den Boden. Er kam in einer Stellung an, in welcher sein linker Arm seinen Körper kreuzte. "Bitte nachmachen.". "Gut" er nickte allen zu. "Damit haben wir schon den ersten Hieb gelernt. Und wir befinden uns in der zweiten Hut. Auf dieselbe Weise, wie gerade eben nach unten, führen wir nun die Klinge wieder zurück in die erste Hut.". Der Meister schlug, diesmal schneller, so dass das Schwert durch die Luft pfiff, den Hieb diagonal nach oben links durch, das Schwert endete wieder in der ersten Ausgangsposition. "So... wir wollen ja flott voran kommen, also gehen wir gleich zur dritten Hut.". Er drehte seine linke Schulter zum imaginären Gegner hin, die Klingenspitze deutete wieder mit angewinkelten Arm auf den Gegner. Der Meister sah durch ein kleinen 'Fenster' zwischen Ober und Unterarm auf seinen Gegner. "Und so macht ihr das auch." meinte er. Er führte denselben Schlag dann wieder diagonal nach oben zurück. "Die nächsten Huten sind einfacher." versprach er. Der Meister hielt sein Schwert vor seinen Bauch, die Klinge zeigte in etwa 45° nach oben zum imaginären Kopf des Gegners hin, dann schlug er aus dieser Position einen waagrechten Hieb nach links und verharrte so. "Und wie ihr zuvor schon gelernt habt, jeder Hieb kann in zwei Richtungen geführt werden.". Er schlug dann von links nach rechts. Er betrachtete seine Schüler ruhig und ließ allen Zeit, ihre Hiebe zu führen. "Die letzten Huten." sagte er und hob die Klinge über seinen Kopf. Er ließ sie gerade nach unten sausen. "Auf den Schädel.". Er hielt den Ort weiterhin auf den Boden gerichtet. "So ziemlich das einfachste was es gibt.". "Und auch das dreckigste." meinte der Magus. "Nein... das dreckigste kommt jetzt...." sagte der Meister und drehte das Handgelenk etwas ein. Dann zog er mit einer schnallen, pfeifenden Bewegung den Hieb senkrecht zurück nach oben. "Schluss mit der Familienplanung.". Rakel hustete. Berath führte den Hieb mit sichtlicher Begeisterung aus. "Oh, ja! Und für unsereins quasi ein Standard-Schlag, gezwungenermaßen." meinte der Magus und der Meister nickte ihm grinsend zu. Enai hatte einen dringenden Termin und verließ den Unterricht. Niemand außer Rakel bemerkte wohl die Gnomin, die hinten auf einem Fass saß, manchmal zusah, manchmal die Wand anstarrte. Die anderen Schüler übten die Huten und die dazugehörigen Hiebe an den Strohpuppen. Kraft- und Ausdauertraining Rakel ging nach einem halbstündigen Waffentraining an der Puppe, begleitet von einem wortreichen Streitgespräch zwischen Berath und einem dieser seltsamen Todesritter verschwitzt und abgekämpft zurück ins Schulgebäude. Ihr Meister sagte gerade zu Tigili "Bevor ich dich aber den Vertrag unterzeichnen lasse, möchte ich gern, dass dich auch noch andere Mitglieder unserer Schule richtig kennen lernen. Wäre schade, wenn es nicht passt, verstehst du?". "Gutgut" meinte die Gnomin. "Meister, werte Gnomin" grüßte Rakel und kniete sich hin, um die Gnomin nicht von so weit oben zu begrüßen. "Huch...hallo..." das kleine Wesen dachte kurz nach "..hallo Tantchen". "TANTCHEN?" fragte Rakel. "Ich bin vermutlich jünger als ihr." meinte sie und ihr Meister nickte ihr zu. "Du bist groß" sagte die Gnomin und streckte die Hand hoch, "Ich bin klein...naja und ich habe deinen Namen vergessen.". "Rakel" sagte Rakel. "Ach stimmt....das habe ich ja auch aufgeschrieben...irgendwo" sagte Tigili. Rakel betrachtete das winzige Geschöpf auf Augenhöhe. "Miss Tigili möchte gerne mal bei uns reinschnuppern, nicht?" sagte der Meister. "Genau" bestätigte die Gnomin nickend. "Und dann vielleicht eine Ausbildung bei uns starten. Wenns denn passt.". Rakel meinte in dem Versuch, den in Ungnade gefallenen zweiten Meister ein wenig ins Spiel zu bringen "Ich war ja nicht bei der Dolchgruppe. Wäre interessant zu wissen, was ... Meister Febrosi dazu sagen würde.". "Ja, ich denke das werden wir schon noch erfahren." meinte Meister Branwick schmunzelnd. right|thumb|Tigili"Ach das war dann der, den Namen merk' ich mir mal, kann ja nicht alle Onkelchen oder Tantchen nennen. Ansonsten, ich kann lesen, schreiben und rechnen...nur manchmal verrechne ich mich...daher dieses...Bumm...des öfteren." erklärte die Gnomin. "Das wäre wohl besser wenn nicht. Momentan sind wir zwei Schülerinnen und zwei Meister und ein Schüler, das wäre ... etwas unübersichtlich." meinte Rakel. "Hm...die eine könnte ich 'Kleine' nennen....wobei das wäre komisch." sie kicherte. "Die Kleine überragt dich ja noch immer." meinte ihr Meister schmunzelnd. "Rakel ist eigentlich kein so schrecklich langer, komplizierter Name, oder?" fand Rakel. "Kleine Gnomenmiss, ich würde vorschlagen, ihr macht das mit Rakel und Berath aus, wo ihr wie helfen könnt, und dann schnappt ihr auch das eine oder andere sinnvolle auf denke ich.". Und so kam es, dass bald Rakel ein Krafttraining organisierte, an dem Berath, sie selbst und die Gnomendame teilnahmen. Sie begannen mit ein paar Runden um die Altstadt, die Berath mal wieder auf 'bewährte' Weise durch das Gassengewirr abkürzte. Rakel traute sich nicht, ihm dort hindurch nachzulaufen. Tigili schnaufte leise, aber es machte ihr sichtlich Spaß sich zu bewegen. Rakel dachte bei sich, dass vielleicht ein anspruchsvolles Trainingsprogramm genau das richtige für die stets in Bewegung scheinende Gnomendame wäre. Da ließe sich die überschüssige Energie kanalisieren. "Möchtet ihr vielleicht meine Kraft und Dehnübungen mitmachen, Tigili?" fragte sie. Tigili nickte eifrig. "Und den Spagat solltet ihr auch lernen, Kleine." meinte Berath. "Gut, gehen wir mal hinein. Wenn du mir hilfst... mach ich den auch." sagte Rakel. "Ich helf' dir gern...." sagte Berath. Sie gingen hinein, legten die Waffen ab und Rakel legte sich auf den 'Teppich der Qual'. "Die erste Übung besteht darin, mit dem Oberkörper hoch zu kommen, bis man einen rechten Winkel zu den Beinen bildet. Das wiederhole ich dreißig Mal, ohne den Oberkörper zu entlasten unten." sagte sie. "Situps?" fragte Berath. "Nennt man die so?" fragte Rakel. Tigili plumpste auf den Po und legte sich dann auf den Rücken. "Aye... in der Armee schon..." meinte Berath. "Die fortgeschrittene Version beinhaltet noch Schläge, das müsst ihr nicht mitmachen, Tigili." sagte Rakel. Rakel machte die Übung langsam und sich gerade haltend vor, schlug am Ende immer abwechselnd mit einer Hand gerade vor, ohne dabei zu verwackeln. "Das ist kein Wettrennen, je langsamer, desto anstrengender." erläuterte sie, als Berath ihr davon eilte. Tigili versuchte es so gut es geht, aber durch ihre kurzen Beinchen hatte sie es schwerer und musste sich mehr abmühen als ein Mensch. "Wenn du fertig bist, Berath, würdest du der Gnomendame die Füße festhalten, so sie einwilligt? Das hat der Meister am Anfang bei mir auch getan." fragte Rakel. "Klar... 15...". sagte Berath. Rakel war bei Übung sechs. "Ach ja, Meister Febrosi meinte, Männer müssten davon 50 machen." warf Rakel munter ein. "25... Na super... Ich muss dir ja noch von meiner Verabredung gestern erzählen..." sagte Berath. "Und wofür ist das gut?" fragte die Gnomin. "Bauchmuskeln... Körperbeherrschung" meinte Berath. "Der Meister sagte, mit dem praktischen Training wird erst begonnen, wenn der Leib in bester Verfassung ist. Am Anfang habe ich nur meinen Körper trainiert." erläuterte Rakel. Als Berath bei Nummer 44 war, war Rakel bei Nummer 22. Rakel führte die letzten Übungen immer noch genauso exakt und beherrscht durch, wie die ersten, auch wenn ihr zusätzlicher Schweiß auf der Stirn stand. Berath kniete sich bei der Gnomin nieder und hielt die Beine der Gnomin fest. Rakel rappelte sich auch und meinte "Berath? Man fragt eine Dame erst, bevor man sie anfasst.". Tigili mühte sich weiter ab, summte dabei, das ganze schien ihrem Bewegungsdrang gut zu tun und sie wurde sogar ruhiger dabei. Jetzt, wo ihre Füße festgehalten wurden, ging es viel einfacher. "Bemüht Euch, den Oberkörper gerade zu halten dabei. Und nicht ablegen." sagte Rakel. Am Ende der Übung ließ Tigili sich einfach nach hinten plumpsen und blieb das erste Mal, seit Rakel sie gesehen hatte, still liegen. Danach folgten die Kniebeugen und die Liegestützen. Berath sagte, als Rakel mit ihren Liegestützen durch war, "Setzt du dich auf meinen Rücken, Schwesterchen?". "Angeber." sagte Rakel. "Es langweilt sonst..." meinte Berath. Also machte es sich Rakel auf Beraths Rücken im Schneidersitz gemütlich. "Uff... das ist schwerer..." meinte dieser. "Boah." sagte Rakel. "Nicht böse gemeint..." sagte Berath. "Du Schwesterchen? Was hast du im Urlaub gegessen?" fragte er etwas später. Rakel erhob sich vorsichtig, hielt mit den Armen ausgebreitet die Balance und ging auf Beraths Rücken herum. Akrobatik Als Rakel ihnen die Dehnübungen erklären wollte, tauchte Meister Branwick auf, und so leitete er die Dehnübungen. Dabei lernte Rakel auch gleich noch eine neue kennen: Der Meister stellte sich breitbeinig hin und führte immer im Wechsel die linke Hand zu seinen rechten Zehen und umgekehrt die rechte Hand zu den linken Zehen. Anschließend ließ er sich in einen seitlichen Spagat hinab gleite, wobei er die Arme zu den Seiten ausstreckte. Rakel half Tigili vorsichtig beim Spagat, ganz runter kam sie natürlich nicht beim ersten Mal. Danach fragte sie "Tigili, traut ihr euch zu, mich ein wenig zu stützen?" und schaffte es, nur mit Hilfe der Gnomin auf den Boden zu kommen und machte die Übung dort ausführlich und exakt. Der Meister kam wieder in die Senkrechte, dann drückte er sich kraftvoll mit den Händen vom Boden ab und kam mit einem Satz wieder ins Stehen. Rakel nahm sich vor, ihm das gleich zu tun am Ende der Übung, und tatsächlich schaffte sie diese Auflösung. "Gut Berath, dann die nächste Übung." sagte der Meister und lehnte sich nach vorne und kam auf diese Weise flott und vor allem flüssig in einen gestreckten Handstand. Berath machte große Augen. "Urgs... das wird hart..." meinte er. Rakel war derweil noch mit ihrem Spagat beschäftigt. "Estrid kann auf Händen laufen." warf sie ein. "In etwa so?" fragte ihr Meister konzentriert klingend und kam langsam auf den Händen auf Rakel zu. "Genau!". Sie sah beeindruckt aus. "Würde mir beim Handstand jemand helfen..." fragte Berath. Tigili linste zu dem viel zu großen Mann und ließ es dann lieber. Der Meister schmunzelte etwas, dann vollführte er sogar noch das Kunststück, Arme und Beine wie bei Strahlen von einem Stern von sich zu strecken, so das er sich nur noch auf einer Hand abstützte, man sah ihm dabei aber deutlich die Anstrengung an. Rakel richtete sich derweil gerade wieder auf, hielt allerdings mit den Fingerspitzen die Zehenspitzen fest. Dann beugte sie den Oberkörper vor, bis sie auch die linken Zehenspitzen erreichte und richttete sich konzentriert wieder auf. Der rinnende Schweiß deutete darauf hin, dass das ganz kein Zuckerschlecken war. Trotzdem brachte sie ein gepresstes "Beindruckend." hervor. Berath zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte den Handstand erneut. Es krachte unerfreulich, als er zum dritten Mal auf den Boden fiel. "Langsam tut das echt weh..." meinte er. Rakel ließ ihre Zehenspitzen schließlich los und blieb kurz noch aufrecht im Spagat, dann presste sie ihre Hände auf den Teppich, stemmte sich ein wenig hoch und stand auf. Ihr Meister kam wieder auf beide Hände zurück, stieß sich kraftvoll vom Boden ab, vollführte einen einfachen Saltoüberschlag in der Luft und kam auf den Beinen zur Ruhe. Rakel setzte sich auf den Po, stellt die Beine mit aufgestellten Knien locker vor sich und beginnt, mit beiden Händen von zwei Seiten ihre Oberschenkelmuskeln hin und her zu schlockern. "Beeindruckend." sagte die Gnomin und staunte den Meister an. Dieser zeigte Berath ein paar Seile, mit deren Hilfe ihm der Handstand leichter fallen sollte. "Handstand hab ich noch nie versucht." meinte Rakel und Tigili meinte "Ich glaube nicht das ich sowas kann.". Rakel machte einen Schritt nach vorn, senkte den Oberkörper, stellte die Hände auf Schulterbreite auf den Boden und schwang die Beine hoch. Sie stand einen Moment wackelig da, dann drückt sie sich, bevor sie umfiel etwas ab und landete wieder auf den Füßen. Der Meister sagte schmunzelnd zu Berath "Ruhig bleiben, nach vorne lehnen und mit deinen Händen dne Boden berühren.". "Ich will es so schaffen... wie Schwesterchen." meinte Berath und zappelte weiter in der Luft. "Na dann zeig mal Schwesterchen." sagte der Meister. Rakel grinste und versuchte nochmal, auf die Hände zu kommen. Sie konnte sich diesmal länger dort halten, als sie merkte, dass es immer wackliger wird, ließ sie sich wieder auf die Füße kommen. Der Meister nickte und applaudierte Rakel. "Versuchs mal damit, fixiere einen Punkt im Raum mit deinen Blicken, und dann arbeite etwas mit deinen Körper an deinem Gleichgewicht." riet ihr der Meister. Berath kämpfte derweil verbissen mit dem Handstand. Er wollte einfach nicht stehen bleiben! Rakel nickte und beugte sich erneut vor, kam fließend auf die Hände und streckte die Beine hoch. Sie fixierte einen Pfeiler am Treppengeländer und konnte tatsächlich eine längere Weile das Gleichgesicht halten. "Nur die Ruhe Berath. Etwas mehr Körperspannung noch, Rakel." meinte der Meister nickend. Rakel kam wieder auf die Füße und nickte ihrem Meister zu. Sie versuchte den Handstand ein weiteres Mal, streckte sich diesmal höher und spannte den Körper an. Das Gleichgewicht war tatsächlich besser zu halten. "Ja, gut so ihr beiden." meinte ihr Meister, im nächsten Moment fiel Berath zu Boden. Rakel versetzte eine Hand ein winziges Stück, verlor dabei aber das Gleichgewicht und ließt sich schnell wieder auf alle Viere herabsinken und erhobt sich dann. "Körperspannung Berath, den Ganzen Köper wie eine Sprungfder anspannen, wenn deine Beine oben sind." wies der Meister den baumlangen Mann an. Tigili kicherte leise belustigt in sich hinein. "Und ihr?" fragte Rakel und grinste die Gnomin an. "Ey Miss Tigili.... nicht einfach nur lachen, mitmachen." meinte Berath grinsend. "Ich? Ich bin eine Sprungfeder!" verkündete die kleine. Sie setzte die Hände auf den Boden und schwang sich sehr gekonnt hoch, der geringe Schwerpunkt leistete mal wieder gute Dienste. "Versucht das mal auf den Händen von eurer Schwester, das ist schwer." sagte sie und sprang dann wieder auf ihre Füsse. "Wunderbar ... Miss Tigili" befand der Meister. Na das machen wir doch glatt miss Tigili.". Er legte sich nieder und forderte Tigili auf, auf seinen Händen Handstand zu machen. Rakel half ihr dort hinauf. Der Meister umgriff die Hände der Gnomin etwas dabei und spannte die Muskulatur an, um ihr einen festen Untergrund zu bieten. Tigili hielt sich gekonnt auf der 'festen' Unterlage und streckte ihren kleinen Körper durch, kicherte dabei Rakel an. "Sollmer mal ein wenig probiere wie gut Euer Gleichgewichtssinn ist, Miss Tigili?" fragte der Meister. Im Hintergrund poltert es, als Berath wieder auf den Boden fiel. Der Meister wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern stemmte die handstehende Gnomin einfach langsam etwas weiter in die Höhe. Tigili quiekte leise, aber hielt die Spannung und balancierte geschickt. Sheridan grinste etwas und streckte ein Bein in die Nähe seiner Hände. "So, und nun mal einen Schritt auf meinen Fuß wagen, Miss.". Er löste seinen Griff an einer Hand der Gnomin. Tigili fasste als Ersatz nach dem Fuß und schnaufte angestrengt. Rakel stand daneben mit ausgestreckten Händen, um im Fall der Fälle ein Unglück zu vermeiden. "Sehr gut. lobte der Meister, hielt sein Bein so fest es eben geht, dann zog er auch das zweite an die Gnomin heran. "Nun mal versuchen komplett auf die Beine zu wechseln.". Tigilis Augen wurden zwei schmale Schlitze, als sie sich konzentrierte, die Spannung erhöhte und die Kraft aufbrachte, um dann auf den zweiten Fuß zu wechseln. "Also ich bitte euch.. das schreit doch nach einem Applaus, oder nicht?" fragte der Meister und Berath und Rakel applaudierten. "Sehr gut Miss Tigili." meinte der Meister. Tigili schaute etwas irritiert und wackelte verdächtig, hielt sich aber dann doch noch oben. "Danke" sagte die angestrengt. "So, nun Rakel hilft ihr bite herunter." bat de Meister. Rakel umfasste die Gnomin an der Hüfte und half ihr auf den Boden. Tigili ließ sich dankbar einfach wie einen Sack auf dem Boden abladen und seuzte auf, als die Anspannung abfiel. Der Meister zog die Beine an, spannte seinen Körper sichtbar und kam mit einem flotten Satz, ähnlich einer gespannten Sprungfeder, wieder auf die Beine. "Gar nicht schlecht, absolut nicht schlecht. Ihr alle." Tigili stellte sich wieder hin, blieb nun wirklich still stehen und wippelte das erste Mal seit sie in Sturmwind war, nicht mehr. Mixturen Rakel bat darum, sich kurz frisch machen zu dürfen. Berath ließ 'Miss Tigili' derweil einen Dauerlauf machen. Der Meister sagte " Ich geh mich auch waschen, ich erwarte euch dann im Keller, Rakel und Berath. Als Rakel zurück kam, frisch gewaschen und umgezogen, fand sie im Keller hinter dem Meister einen Tisch mit einer alchemistischen Versuchsanordnung aufgestellt, zumindest sieht es so aus, viele Flaschen und Glaskolben, dazu einige Brenner standen herum. "Gut, fangen wir mal an... Berath du hast einen Sud aufgesetzt. Erklär' mal bitte was du gemacht hast." bat der Meister. "Ich habe Wasser in einen Topf gefüllt. Das Wasser habe ich kurz köcheln lassen, dann habe ich das Silberblatt hinein getan." sagte Berath. "Zutaten und Herstellung bitte.". "Und zuletzt habe ich die Eibenrinde hinzugetan... rühren, rühren und nochmal rühren und fertig...". Der Meister schnappte sich die Phiole mit Beraths Mischung drin, dann trug er diese zu Rakel. "So Rakel, dann mal dein Kennerblick bitte. Was ist es?" fragte er. "Sieht aus wie 'dumpfer Blick'.". von wegen Kennerblick... das war die einzige Mixtur, die sie kannte. "Nimm es ruhig in die Hand, sag mir, wie du seine Arbeit bewerten würdest." forderte er Rakel auf. Rakel nahm die Phiole mit einem unguten Gefühl in die Hand. Berath schluckte schwer.". Rakel fächelte sich mit der anderen Hand ein wenig des Geruchs zu. "Hast du das Silberblatt nach dem Kochen hinein gegeben? Oder in das kochende Wasser?" fragte sie Berath. "Ich hab das Silberblatt ins kochende Wasser gegeben...". "Mmmh deshalb der seltsame Geruch. Man darf es nicht wirklich kochen lassen, Berath, dabei gehen Dinge kaputt.". Der Meister nickte ihr leicht zu, sagte jedoch nichts. "Aye... das Wasser hat auch nur 1 Minute gekocht. Es gab nur leichte Bläschen..." meinte Berath. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es vielleicht trotzdem wirkt, aber der typische Geruch nach altem Essig ist irgendwie mit einer modrigen Komponente versehen." sagte Rakel. "Nun, wir werden sehen..." sagte der Meister, er zog einen Käfig hervor, in dem es leise rappelte, griff hinein und holte einen Hasen heraus. "Ohje" sagte Rakel. "Ein Tropfen oder so?". Sie kniete sich nieder und streichelte den Hasen. "Was sollte die Mixtur denn eigentlich bewirken?" fragte Berath. "Eben wegen dem modrigne Geruch habe ich es noch nicht versucht. Wollen wir mal sehen was geschieht. Ein Tropfen dürfte reichen.". "Der arme." sagte Rakel und holte eine Mohrrübe. "Also, wer von Euch möchte es dem Hasen einflößen?" fragte der Meister, während Rakel schon eine Pipette aus der Tasche nahm, ein wenig der Lösung aufnahm und einen Tropfen auf die Karotte fallen ließ. "Ich mach das schon, armes Tier.". sagte sie. "Schwesterchen macht das... wie es aussieht..." meint Berath. right|thumb|Rakel mit dem HasenRakel kraulte den Hasen zwischen den Ohren und hielt ihm die Karotte hin. Der Hase schnüffelte ein wenig misstrauisch, aber letztlich siegte der Hunger und er fing an, daran zu knabbern. "Der ist süüüß ich hoffe es schadet ihm nicht." meinte Rakel wenig damenhaft. "Was bewirkt die Mixtur denn für gewöhnlich?" fragte Berath erneut. "Der Meister hat meinen Ansatz damals einem anderen Versuchstier eingeflößt ..." meinte Rakel und grinste. "War ein recht dumpfes Erlebnis. Zuerst wurde mein Blick unscharf, daher der Name. Dann kribbelte meine Haut und die Zunge wurde schwer, meine Sprache verwaschen, fast wie betrunken.". "Bestimmt praktisch wenn man es auf eine Klinge träufelt und damit jemanden schneidet..." meinte Berath. Der Hase futterte das Karottenstück. Nach einer Weile fing er an, unkoordiniert und schnell im Kreis zu hüpfen, schließlich knallte das Tier mit Volldampf gegen eine der Kisten und blieb da liegen. "Am Ende sah ich nur eine Nebelwand, konnte nicht reden, aber hören konnte ich noch - Meine Güte.". "Uh... Das hat weh getan..." meinte Berath. Der Meister zwirbelte seinen Bart nachdenklich. "Darf ich auch probieren?" fragte Berath. "Hrrmmm... interessante Wirkung." sagte der Meister. Rakel hob den Hasen auf und fühlte nach dem Herzen des Tieres. Der Hase schnaufte noch leise, das Herz dafür pochte recht kräftig. Eigentlich recht typisch für so ein Tierchen. Rakel lächelte erleichtert. "Es lebt. Vielleicht war er panisch wegen des Blicks, bevor das mit der Bewegung einsetzen konnte." überlegte Rakel. "Hast du alles gewachsen bevor du es verarbeitet hast Berath?" fragte der Meister. Berath haute sich die Hand an die Stirn. "Mist... ich wusste ich habe was vergessen..." entfuhr es ihm. left|thumb|Rakel, Berath und Meister BranwickRakel und ihr Meister schmunzelten. "Dann wird das Häschen wohl die nächsten fünf Tage besoffen sein." sagte der Meister. "Ohje" sagte Rakel mitfühlend. "Bringst du es bitte in den Käfig zurück?" fragte der Meister sie. "Natürlich. Komm Kleines". "Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht?" fragte Berath. "Schlecht" befand der Meister. Rakel setzte das Tier in den Käfig, legte ihm die angebissene Karotte dazu, prüfte ob die Wasserschale gefüllt war und schloss die Tür. "Du hast die Wirkung nicht erzielt." meinte der Meister schmunzelnd. Er schnappte sich Beraths Mischung und schüttete sie in den Ausguss am Boden. "Rakel... ich habe noch deinen Dumpfen Blick." sagte er. "Oh! Der hält sich so lange?" wunderte sich Rakel. "Ich werde ihn nicht probieren... wollte es nur sagen..." meinte Berath. "Zwei Jahre" erklärte der Meister Rakel. Sie sagte "Berath, man sollte schon wissen, was man da anmischt.". "Genau... Und du, Berath, wirst jetzt Rakels 'Dumpfen Blick' probieren.". "Neun Tropfen?" fragte Rakel mit einem Blick auf Beraths Statur. Der Meister stimmte zu. Rakel wusch ihre Pipette gründlich aus, dann träufelte sie neun Tropfen in einen Becher Saft, den der Meister ihr hinhielt. Dieser reichte Beraht den Becher. "Runter damit.". So richtig schien das Zeug bei Berath aber nicht zu wirken. "Irgendwie reagiert er anders als ich." sagte Rakel. "Scheint so... einer von hundert Fällen." meinte ihr Meister. "Naja gut, dann hast gleich was gelernt Rakel.". "Rakel, hast du deine Mischung fertig?" fragte er sie. "Ja Meister.". Sie nahm einen anderen Tiegel hervor und reichte ihn dem Meister. Dieser schnappte sich den Tiegel, öffnete ihn, schwenkte ihn und schnuppert daran. Rakel sagte "Fünf Gramm getrockneter Königsboreleus, zwei gehackte Knollen Erdwurzelbn und eine Priese Pulver aus lila Lotus.". "Ja... leicht blumiger Duft, mit einer Spur lehmiger Erde..." der Meister schnüffelte erneut "Doch, es riecht richtig.". "Ich habe es zubereitet wie den dumpfen Blick. Also gewaschen, und das ganze in nicht kochendem Wasser vermengt und sanft einköcheln lassen." sagte Rakel. Ihr Meister steckte einen Finger in den Tiegel und rührt damit um. "Könnte etwas wässriger sein, ansonsten aber gut Rakel." meinte er "Dann probieren wir das Zeug mal.". "Soll ich?" fragte Rakel, und ihr Meister hielt ihr den Tiegel hin. "Wieviel denn? mit dem Finger was nehmen?" fragte sie. "Die Hälfte davon trinken, es schmeckt nicht schlecht, Rakel.". Rakel staunte und trank die Hälfte des Tiegels unbekümmert aus. "Etwas erdig und im Abgang mit pilziger Note." befand sie grinsend. "Diese Mixtur nennt sich 'Bekenn Dich' und ist eine Wahrheitsdroge.". Er grinste nun. "Verflixt!" entfuhr es Rakel. "Jetzt kann ich viele fiese Sachen fragen..." meinte Berath. "Oh nein" meinte Rakel. "Na dann probier's, Beraht." forderte der Meister ihn auf. "Und ich kann nicht einfach nichts sagen?" fragte Rakel. "Nein, kannst du nicht.. Du kannst es probieren Rakel. Aber umso länger du das Gift in dir hast, desto weniger wirst du dich konzentrieren können.". "Mist... mir fällt nichts ein..." bekannte Berath. "Na irgendwas wird dir doch einfallen." meinte ihr Meister. "Nein... Ich bin planlos... Obwohl... eine Frage hätte ich... Aber die ist bescheiden, denke ich...". "Macht nichts." fand der Meister. Berath fragte "Zweifelst du an der Meinung des Meisters? Egal in welcher Beziehung?". "Welchen Meisters?" fragte Rakel zurück. Berath deutete neben sich. "Nein" sagte Rakel schlicht. "Hmpf...". "Wie kann man an einer Meinung zweifeln? Meinst du, ob ich Anweisungen falsch finde?" fragte Rakel. "Ja...". "Nein". "Hmm...". Rakel grinste Berath an. "Tust du immer was man dir sagt?" fragte er. Ihr Meister schmunzelte etwas. Rakel dachte nach. "Nein.". "Zweifelst du an mir?" fragte Berath. Rakel hob eine Braue. "Nein?". "Hu? Du kannst nicht zurückfragen... du hast ein Wahrheitsserum getrunken..." behauptete Berath. "Anscheinend traut sich keiner, fiese Fragen zu stellen." sagte Rakel vorwitzig. "Was fieses gut..." überlegte Berath. Ihr Meister fragte "Rakel, wenn du tags auf einer Brücke stehst, hast du dich schon mal in einen gleichaltrigen Jungen verkuckt?". Rakel schaute verwirrt und antwortete spontan "nein". "Wusst' ich..." behauptete Berath. Berath sagte "Ich hab eine... aber die ist echt fies und ich weiß nicht ob der Meister damit einverstanden ist...". "Ich glaube das Serum hindert mich nicht an Ohrfeigen zur Antwort" verkündete Rakel Berath. Der Meister sagte gerade "Sind Rosen Rot? Oder stellst du manchmal die Anweisungen deiner Meister in Frage?". "Ja. Rosen sind rot." sagte Rakel grinsend. "Ich frag einfach mal..." sagte Berath "Stellst du dir schmutzige Dinge in Verbindung mit Meister Febrosi vor?". Rakel sah angestrengt aus, was mit der Zeit irgendwie zuzunehmen schien. Berath grinste böse. Unnötig zu sagen, dass sie ziemlich rot wurde, was eigentlich schon Antwort genug war. "Ja.hmmmgfmpf" entfuhr es Rakel. Berath lachte. Berath sagte "Ich habe noch so eine fiese Frage...". Rakel stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. "Ich ... bin ganz Ohr" sagte sie. "Was genau stellst du dir vor?" fragte Berath neugierig. Rakel sagte so dahin "Ich stelle mir vor, wie wir zusammen einen sehr schmutzigen Pferdestall ausmisten.". Was natürlich nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, aber sie hatte eine Möglichkeit gefunden, in manchen Fällen das Serum auszutricksen. Berath war sichtlich unzufrieden mit der Antwort auf seine Frage. "Rakel, wenn ich dich zur Bank schicke und du dort mit drei Kilo Fisch ankommst ... was aus dem Buch der körperlichen Liebe von Meister Febrosi findest du denn am interessantesten?" fragte ihr Meister. Rakel sah angestrengt aus. Dann schaffte sie es zu sagen "Dieses Buch habe ich nicht ..." sie musste sich bemühen um die Worte zu sagen "ausgeliehen.". "Stimmt, das war ja ich, so wie ich auch die Sonne vom Himmel hole jeden Abend damit ihr gut schlafen könnt. Welches Bild ist denn am interessantesten in dem Buch über körperliche Liebe?" left|thumb|Rakel findet eine gute AntwortRakel schien zu überlegen. Das Buch hatte seeeehr viele Bilder. Schließlich fiel ihr eine unverfängliche, wenn auch wahre Antwort ein: "Das Bild auf Seite 313 unten links und das ganzseitige auf Seite 677/78 finde ich sehr ansprechend.". Ihr Meister grinste etwas und nickte. "Ich werde es nachschlagen, danke Rakel." Rakel wurde wieder rot. Der Meister flüsterte Berath etwas zu. "Jau... Ihr werdet sehen ich kann den Mund halten..." meinte er. Der Meister fragte Rakel "Rakel, braune Wolken fliegen nicht so hoch... wie kommst du mit deinem Lohn aus?". Rakel sah verwirrt aus. Das war eine der Wirkungen des Serums, bei solch verwirrenden Fragen konnte sie einfach nicht gut genug nachdenken um sich vor der Wahrheit zu sträuben. "James bezahlt fast alles, sehr gut.". right|thumb|Rakel gibt Antworten"Oha... interessant." meinte ihr Meister. Rakel zog eine verzweifelte Grimasse. "Huch... guck mal Rakel, da hinten ist ne rosa Ratte... wo siehst du deine Schwächen in der Ausbildung Rakel?". Rakel antwortete spontan "Beim Spagat, bei der Armkraft und mit der praktischen Dolchkunst wäre ich auch gern weiter.". "Bekommen wir hin Rakel, was würde das in dir auslösen wenn deine Eltern Verbrecher gewesen wären?" fragte er weiter. "Das würde mich traurig machen. Aber es käme darauf an, was für eine Art von Verbrechen, ob sie einfach nur... raffgierig waren etwa, oder aber ob sie vielleicht zu einem für sie höheren Ziel handelten, oder aber unter Zwang...". "Verstehe... Rakel ich ich werde morgen die Schule Rosa streichen... Willst du mal Kinder haben?". "Ja" Rakel nickte eifrig. Enai räusperte sich. "Was ist denn hier los?". Ihr Meister schmunzelte etwas. "Fragestunde." sagte Rakel, das Serum drängte sie, etwas zu sagen. "Oh. Hier unten ja?" fragte sie. "Wir versuchen, Rakel ihre dunkelsten Geheimnisse zu entlocken.". "Ich habe nen Fliegefisch gesehen... Mit wem willst du Kinder haben?" fragte Berath Rakel. Enai hob die Brauen. "Meine Herren!" wandte sie ein. Rakel sagte "Mit dem Mann, den ich liebe.". Jetzt war es ernst geworden, Enai sollte nichts von ihr und James erfahren, und Berath steuerte ja wohl gerade auf diesen Punkt zu. "Und den kennen wir ja alle..." sagte er. DAS war keine Frage. Rakel sagte nichts. "Denkt Ihr nicht, es ist sehr indiskret solche Fragen zu stellen." fragte Enai und Rakel trat nach Berath. "Au!" sagte dieser. Ihr Meister schmunzelte etwas und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust mit Blick auf Enai, dann trat er neben Rakel und flüsterte ihr zu "Wenn du willst, dass ich dich befreie, stampf' dreimal mit dem Fuß auf.". Anscheinend hatte er das Problem auch bemerkt. "Guten Abend, Neue." begrüßte Berath Enai. "Guten Abend, Berath. Die Neue hat einen Namen." sagte diese. Berath sagte "Was sollte das.. Ich fragte ja nicht: Ist es James?" aber zum Glück nahm gerade niemand so Recht Notiz von ihm. "Guten Abend, Enai." sagte Rakel freundlich lächelnd. "Apropos... ist es James?" fragte Berath. Rakel schaute Berath durchdringend an. Berath grinste böse. Enai betrachtete die Szenerie und schmunzelt. "Welcher Trank war es?" fragte sie, und half Rakel damit aus der Klemme, sie konnte die aufgestaute Energie in eine wahre Antwort fließen lassen: "'Bekenn Dich' - Selbst gebraut.". "Welche Kräuter hast Du genommen?" fragte Enai. "Königsboreleus, Erdwurzeln und etwas Lotus" sagte Rakel. Enai nickte wieder etwas und sah Ihr in die Augen, schmunzelte wieder leicht. "Es war ein leichter Trank nicht wahr?" fragte sie. "Es ist ein Trank meiner Fertigkeit angemessen. Ich nehme an, alles in allem leicht, ja.". Enai grinste kurz. "Da er selbst gebraut ist und ebenso selbst getestet wird, scheint es, als würde es freiwillig sein.". Der Meister erläuterte "'Bekenn dich' ist ein schwaches Wahrheitserum, der Befragte kann dem recht leicht widerstehen, wenn er weiß wie, und das findet Rakel gerade heraus.". Enai hob die Brauen wieder und nickte nun verstehend. "Ich folge den Anweisungen meines Meisters, weil ich überzeugt bin, dass es zu meinem besten ist." sagte sie. "Man könnte auch sagen, freiwillig, ja.". "Man könnte oder war es freiwillig?" fragte Enai und Berath warf ein "Es gibt rosa Elekks... ist es nun James?". "Ja es war freiwillig!" Rakel nickte enthusiastisch, froh dem Antwortsdruck auf Beraths Frage mit einer Antwort auf Enais Frage zu entgehen. "Es gibt sie tatsächlich Berath, wusstest Du das?" fragte Enai. "'Türlich wusste ich das... ich weiß alles..." sagte Berath großspurig. "Rakel, weiß Berath wirklich alles?" fragte Enai. "Nein." sagte Rakel wahrheitsgemäß. "Sie lügt..." sagte Berath. "Oh sicher nicht." sagte Enai. "Sie hat das Serum genommen.". Berath sagte zu Rakel "Ich werf' dich gleich in den Kanal...". Rakel sagte diplomatisch "Weißt du, welchen Baum genau die Orks gestern im Wald der Elfen geschlagen haben? Oder an welcher Stelle eine Lawine in Dun Morogh vor zehn Jahren drei Zwerge erschlug? Niemand weiß alles.". Enai zupfte etwas an Ihrer Robe und sah sich wieder um. "Bäh..." sagte Berath. Er packte Rakel an der Hüfte und warf sie sich über die Schulter. "Wah." entfuhr es ihr. "Auf zum Kanal." sagte Berath. Meister Branwick hielt Rakel fest. "Loslassen..." forderte Berath. "Rakel... das ist aber nicht dumpfer Blick." meinte ihr Meister. Rakel hatte Berath durch Gegenwehr nicht noch wütender machen wollen. Enai kicherte leise. Nun jedoch öffnete Rakel Beraths Gürtel, die Hose rutschte ihm in die Kniekehlen und sie hoffte, das würde sein Fortkommen bremsen. Enai lachte. "Boah!" sagte Berath, riss sich los und trug Rakel weiter. "Nette Aussicht, Berath." sagte Enai. Rakel wand sich. "Berath halt!" sagte der Meister. "Die ist fies zu mir!" erwiderte Berath. "Schluss damit!". Berath zog die Hose wieder hoch. "Du hast doh keine Ahnung, was Wasser mit ihr anrichten könnte." sagte der Meister. "Sie ist ehrlich, Berath.", meinte Enai. "Vielleicht läuft sie ein..." mutmaßte Berath. "Loslassen Berath!" verlangte der Meister. Berath setzte Rakel auf den Boden. "War ja nur Spaß...". "Danke Berath." sagte Rakel leise. Enai schmunzelte. "Na wenigstens hast du Vernunft, der Temperaturschock im Kanalwasser hätte dafür gesorgt, dass Rakel für die nächsten Tage in dem Zustand bleibt." sagte der Meister. "Gefällt mir... der Gedanke..." meinte Berath. "Ich dachte nicht, dass du mit offener Hose weiter rennst." sagte Rakel grinsend. Enai lachte. "Du kennst mich schlecht..." meinte Berath. "Und ich hoffte, dass er dadurch hinfällt." sagte Enai. "Hat noch jemand irre wichtige Fragen an mich?" fragte Rakel grinsend. "Rakel, möchtest du im Kanalwasser baden gehen?" fragte ihr Meister. "Nein. Igitt... das eine Mal reicht wirklich". Berath lachte. "Da hörst du's, Berath." meinte der Meister grinsend. "Das war mir klar..." meinte der. "Wieder zurück in den Keller, hopp hopp." verlangte der Meister. "Vielleicht steck' ich sie mit dem Kopf ins Plumplsklo..." überlegte Berath. Er nahm das Serum und trank einen Schluck. "So Rakel, dann komm mal her." sagte der Meister und Berath meinte "Das schmeckt echt nicht schlecht. Muss ich jetzt die Wahrheit sagen?" fragte Berath. Der Meister holte ein kleines Fläschchen hervor und hielt es vor Rakels Nase, dann öffnete er es. "Dran riechen..." forderte er seine Schülerin auf. Rakel schnupperte. "IGITT." entfuhr es Rakel und sie verzog das Gesicht. "Einen tiefen Zug daraus nehmen." forderte ihr Meister sie auf. "Augen schließen, Luft anhalten und bis zehn zählen!". Rakel griff danach, schloss die Augen, trank einen Schluck und hielt die Luft an. "BÄÄÄÄÄÄÄH." sagte sie danach. "Wie gut, dass es niemanden gibt, der mich gleich küssen wollen würde." entfuhr es ihr. Enai lachte. "Wenn alle Hunde blau sind... was zeigte die Zeichnung in dem Buch über erotische Liebe die du interessant fandest?" fragte ihr Meister. Rakel schmunzelte und meinte "Das Buch heißt 'Über die Kunst der körperlichen Liebe'." und grinste breit. Ihr Meister lachte etwas. "Keine Wirkung mehr, hrm?". "Nein.". "Was war das? das schmeckte, als hätte Berath es gebraut." meinte Rakel. Ein verstohlenes Grinsen breitet sich auf dem Gesicht von Enai aus. "Du bist fies!" sagte Berath. Rakel zwinkerte ihm zu. "Du wolltest mich in den Kanal werfen! Ist nur Spaß." sagte sie. "Das war Skarabäenschleim, dreimal destilliert mit etwas Minze gegen den widerwärtigen Geschmack.". Enai lachte. "Ups.." Sie legte ihre Hand auf den Mund. "Ich empfehle eine Zusammensetzung aus zweitausenddreihundertsiebzehn Minzblättern auf einen Tropfen Schleim." befand Rakel grinsend. Ihr Meister grinste etwas. "Es war schon destilliert!" sagte Enai und kicherte leise belustigt in sich hinein. "Äh... in der Schüssel war bis gerade eben aber noch mehr von 'Bekenn dich' drin!" fiel dem Meister auf. "Hat toll geschmeckt..." meinte Berath. "Oh Berath,..." sagte Rakel. Sie grinste breit. Der Meister schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht. "Beraht, Ziegen sind alle lila... was ist gestern mit dir und deinen Schwert passiert in der Nähe von Miss Anastina?" fragte der Meister. "Ich bin ausgerastet und auf euch losgegangen... ihr habt mich ins Wasser getreten und ich habe das Schwert verloren... Ich fand es durch eure Hilfe wieder." gestand Berath. "Rückblickend betrachtet stelle ich fest das ich das nicht hätte trinken sollen..." fügte er hinzu. Enai kichert leise belustigt in sich hinein. "Zu spät." sagte sie. Der Meister fragte "Wenn wir Salz in Wasser geben... was ist deine größte Angst Berath?". "Das Schwesterchen sich verletzt... und Spinnen, die Kleinen nicht die Großen.". Rakel fragte leichthin "Berath? Hattest du jemals andere Gefühle als geschwisterliche für dein Schwesterchen?" und grinste eine Spur bösartig. "Urgs..." sagte Berath. Rakel stellte unauffällig einen Fuß nach hinten und legt die Armee über die Brust - defensive Verteidigungshaltung, man weiß ja nie. Enai schüttelte den Kopf und schmunzelte. "N..e..i.. Ein Bisschen... Mist!" entfuhr es Berath. Rakel lächelte. "Na gut, das war wirklich fies." gab sie zu. "Ja.". "Kannst du mir verzeihen?" fragte sie, geschickter Weise stand Berath ja unter dem Wahrheitsserum. "Natürlich...". Rakel lächelte. "Danke". "Dieser Trank sollte mit Bedacht eingesetzt werden wie Ihr hoffentlich nun bemerkt." sagte Enai altklug, wie es sonst nur Rakel fertig brachte. "Ich gebe ab an die Dame in gelbgrün." sagte Rakel. "Sonst noch jemand peinliche Fragen an mich... Ich bin grad so offen..." meinte Berath. "Peinliche Fragen können junge Frauen am besten stellen." sagte der Meister. "So sehr, wie ich solche Spielchen auch begrüße. Ich verzichte gern darauf." sagte Enai. "Schwesterchen? Frag was du willst...". Rakel schaute nachdenklich. "Ehrlich gesagt, bei allem, was ich vielleicht fragen wollen würde, würde ich eine freiwillige Antwort, oder ber auch keine vorziehen vor einer erzwungenen. Aber um das Serum zu testen und damit du lernst, dich zu wehren ,.... nmmmmh... Was ist denn so mittel verfänglich... " sie grübelte. "Berath... Fische die fliegen können, gibt es... wo siehst du deine Schwächen in der Ausbildung?" fragte der Meister. "Akrobatik... Mixturen...". "Bist du ein Fisch?" fragte der Meister. "Manchmal...". "Wird der Himmel von Säulen getragen?". "Sieht an manchen Stellen so aus, oder?" sagte Berath. "Wenn alle Rakels Blond sind... in wen bist du verliebt Berath?" fragte er weiter. "Da kann ich ehrlich sein... In Jeneta Arden...". Rakel lächelte. Meister Branwick warf Rakel das kleine Schleimfläschchen zu. "Gibs ihm.". Enai lachte. "Hier, nimm einen Schluck. Sonst frag ich, was du alles mit ihr machen würdest, wenn sie eine Nacht, ....". "Frag nur..." Berath grinste. "Du willst ja nur, dass ich rot werde." meinte Rakel. "Ich garantiere das du das nicht wissen willst...". "Ich finde das Thema aber spannend. Hier trink." forderte Rakel ihn auf. Berath nahm schließlich die Flasche und trank einen tiefen Schluck. left|thumb|Berath am Boden"Enai... willst du einmal etwas ausprobieren?" fragte der Meister die neue Schülerin. Enai hob die Brauen. "Mhm was denn?"."Dumpfer Blick..." sagte der Meister. "Dumpfer Blick?". Berath brach derweil zusammen. Sie versuchten ihn mit Riechsalz zu wecken. Sein Herzschlag war schwach. "Sehr seltener Menschentypus nehme ich an." vermutete der Meister. Berath öffnete langsam die Augen. "Tja Berath.. das wars erst einmal mit Mixturen für dich." sagte der Meister. "Warum?" fragte dieser zurück. "Das Risiko ist zu groß. Ich würde ihm ja Blutsporentropfen verabreichen, aber nachher überlebt er das dann nicht. Er ist muss eine gänzlich andere Physiologie haben, wenn bereits die einfachen Lehrdrogen ihn so aus den Socken hauen.". "Ich hätte das Zeug von dem Kerl im Handelsdistrikt nicht trinken sollen..." sagte Berath. Es stellte sich heraus, das er irgendeine Mixtur getrunken hatte. "Das Zeug war schwarz und hat schlimmer geschmeckt wie das Skarabäenzeug." meinte Berath. Enai entfuhr ein langer, tiefer Seufzer. "Ihr seid schlimmer als eine Horde ungezogener Kinder. Denen muss man auch nicht erklären, dass man nichts annimmt, was nicht gut riecht, geschweige denn noch trinkt.". "Viel schlimmer..." gab Berath zu. "Dann Berath, wirst du mir das schwarze Zeug besorgen, damit ich es untersuchen kann, sobald es dir wieder gut geht." forderte der Meister ihn auf. Berath erhob sich langsam und stockend. "Bis dahin aber bist du von dem Teil des Mixturenunterrichts in dem wir uns befinden ausgeschlossen.". Berath entfuhr ein langer, tiefer Seufzer. Ja, Meister...". "Darf ich wenigstens zuschauen?" fragte er. Rakel schaute ihn mitfühlend an. "Zuschauen ja, aber trink nichts und iss nichts was du hier an Versuchen siehst. Grade diese Drogen die wir hier testen, sind Kinderscheiße im Vergleich zu dem, was es sonst gibt.". "Ist der Unterricht für heute beendet?" fragte Rakel. Sie wollte gern wenigstens fünf Minuten mit James verbringen. "Im Grunde ja, nur deine spezielles Rezept müssen wir noch zusammen machen Rakel.". Rakel nickte. "Es sei denn natürlich Enai möchte noch den vorzüglichen Dumpfen Blick testen.". "Äh." sagte Enai. Rakel grinst breit. "Ja will sie!". Enai grummelte und sah Rakel an. "Ich geb das in deine vertrauensvollen Hände, Rakel, du weißt wies es geht." sagte der Meister. "Ich weiß gar nicht was der Dumpfe Blick ist." sagte Enai. Sie sah Rakel etwas verzweifelt an. "Der Meister beißt nicht." beruhigte Rakel sie. "Was ist das für ein Zeug?". "Der dumpfe Blick? Ihr werdet es merken." sie grinste. "Toll!" sagte Enai leise. Der Meister klemmte seine Daumen hinter den Gürtel und grinste Enai an. "Was macht es und wie kann ich es verhindern?" hörte Rakel sie gerade noch Fragen, als sie den Keller verließ. James Rakel öffnete ihr Haar, kämmte es aus und zog ein feines Kleid an. Sorgfältig benutzte sie die komischen Schminksachen so, wie Estrid es ihr gezeigt hatte. Dann machte sie sich auf die Suche nach James. "Guten Abend der Herr." begrüßte sie ihn. "Wo kommst du denn her?" fragte er. "Ich such dich." sagte Rakel. "Hast mich gefunden.". Er grinste. Rakel nickte stolz und James musterte sie von oben bis unten. "Und was gibt es?" fragte er. "Ich wurde eben... naja.. und ich muss auch bald wieder zurück. Aber ich wollte dich mal sehen." sagte sie leise. "Stör ich?" fragte sie vorsichtig. James war etwas seltsamer Stimmung. Aber er lächelte und sagte "Nein. Was wurdest du eben?". "Mit einem Wahrheitsserum behandelt." erzählte Rakel. James zog eine Braue hoch. "Wieso das?" wollte er wissen. "Weil ich alles was ich braue an mir austesten muss. Das gehörte dazu. Jedenfalls solange man es testen kann...". right|thumb|Rakel hat sich für James hübsch gemacht"Und.. wie war es?" fragte er. "Äh... Berath und Meister Branwick haben sich fiese Fragen ausgedacht... aber so lernte ich dagegen anzukämpfen... Dinge in eine bestimmte Richtung zu drehen... sowas.". "Aha.. naja. Hauptsache es hilft. Und du musst schon gleich zurück?". "Naja... bald. Aber für einen Umweg reicht es sicher." gab sie zu. "Noch mehr Fragen?". "Nein nein, Meister Branwick hat mich gestern Pflanzen sammeln lassen, die will er mit mir zubereiten.". Rakel lächelte schmerzlich. "Es ist ganz schön schwer." sagte sie leise. "Das Zubereiten der Pflanzen?" fragte James. "Nein." Rakel lächelte. "Weißt du was ich meine? Vermutlich nicht, oder?". Sie grinste leicht. Er schmunzelte. "Ich kann es mir denken. Geht mir genau so.". Rakel staunte. "Meister Branwick hat mir gestern gesagt, dass neben diversen anderen Auflagen er meine Prüfung abnehmen wird." erzählte Rakel. "Ich habe es mir fast gedacht." meinte James. "Er hat Angst, ich würde eine schlechte Paladina." sagte Rakel schmunzelnd. "Schade, dass er mir so wenig Vertrauen entgegen bringt. Das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Aber er leitet die Schule." sagte James leise. Rakel seufzte. "Du solltest jetzt diese Zubereitung hinter dich bringen. Vielleicht ist danach noch ein wenig Zeit.". Rakel sagte "Das gibt sich, da bin ich sicher. Er will bestimmt nur sicherstellen, dass niemand dir oder mir oder meinem Abschluss irgendwas unterstellen kann. - gut. Wo finde ich dich denn dann? Auf der Brücke hier?". "Hrm.. eigentlich war die nicht mein Ziel. Aber gut, lässt sich einrichten.". "Nein sag mir einfach wo.". "Die Brücke." sagte James kurz. "Oder komm zur Schule. Oder bist du da gerade ungern?". "Kann man so sagen." meinte er. Rakel schaute zu Boden. "Alles meine Schuld." meinte sie murmelnd. "Nein. Du hast gar keine Schuld.". Rakel seufzte leise. "Gut, dann gehe ich wohl besser zurück.". "Tu das.". "Bis später hoffentlich." sagte Rakel. "Beeil dich." bat James. Enai mit dumpfem Blick Meister Branwick begrüßte die aufgerakelte Rakel mit den Worten "Bei Uthers blendenden Gebiss". Rakel grinste und Enai kicherte leise belustigt in sich hinein. "Wie es aussieht hat da jemand gleich einen ... Termin.". "Nein nein." sagte Rakel. "Eigentlich.. hatten wir einen Termin..." sagte ihr Meister. "Den haben wir auch." saget Rakel. Ein verstohlenes Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht von Enai aus. "Oder wird es so heftig kochen, dass ich mir das Kleid ruiniere." fragte Rakel. Meister Branwick kratzte sich den Kopf. "Nun dann sollten wir unsere Lektion auf ein andermal verschieben." meinte Enai. Was hatten sie so lange gemacht? Hatte Enai den dumpfen Blick immer noch nicht getrunken. "Ich kann mich auch umziehen, falls das irritiert." meinte Rakel. "Nein. Schon gut." meinte Enai. Der Meister schnappte sich eine Pipette und träufelte ein paar Tropfen einer grünen Flüssigkeit in einen Holzbecher, dann füllte er mit Saft auf. Enai sagte leise zu Rakel "Ich will das Zeug nicht trinken.". Rakel meinte "Guten Appetit.". "Danke" sagte Enai leicht beleidigt. Meister Branwick reichte ihr den Holzbecher. "Einmal komplett austrinken bitte.". Enai nahm ihn entgegen, schnupperte kurz daran, ehe sie ihn mit einem mal hinunter kippte. "Wunderbar..." der Meister rieb sich die Hände. Enai schüttelte sich kurz und verzog das Gesicht. "Ein kleiner Beigeschmack von Dornwurz ist zu vernehmen, den müsste man noch unterdrücken." sagte Enai und Rakel schaute sie nachdenklich an. Da war kein Dornwurz drin. "Also Enai, 'Dumpfer Blick' ist, wie ich schon sagte, ein Funktionsgift, um genauer zu sein... es läuft in dunkleren Kreisen als Entführungsgift. Dornwurz ist im Saft drin." meinte er schmunzelnd. "Erzählt mir doch ein wenig was ihr empfindet." forderte er Enai auf. "Die Hände kribbeln etwas und ich meine das es schwerer wird auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Sie fühlen sich an als würde dort Blei dran sein. Dann merke ich..." sie fuhr sich leicht fahrig an der Stirn entlang "..als.. ..als wäre alles etwas..nebelig um mich herum.". Sie zwinkerte mit Ihren Augen. "..es ist.. als würde man..die Umgebung......durch Watte wahrnehmen.." sie nuschelte deutlich hörbar. Der Meister Sheridan legte den Kopf leicht schräg und sah zu Rakel hinüber. "Wann hast du denn Geburtstag, Enai?" fragte er. Enai schüttelte Ihre Hände immer wieder aus und versuchte sich auf die Stimme zu konzentrieren, neigte den Kopf etwas schwammig in diese Richtung. Lallend sagte sie "29 Winter..ja genau..da..irgendwann zur Sommerwende....ich..sehe kaum etwas..". Der Meister griff nach Enais Hand. "Komm mit mir mit Enai.". Enai versteifte sich kurz und versuchte stehen zu bleiben. Der Meister umgriff etwas fester ihre Hand und versuchte sie vorsichtig mit sich zu ziehen, was ihm auch gelang. "Rakel... haben wir noch die Rasierklingen hier irgendwo?" fragte er. Enai sagt lallend "Rasierklingen?". Rakel sagte "Ja... hier eine ganze Schublade voll, unter den Dolchen mit Widerhaken.". "..ich....ich will das nicht." sagte Enai protestierend. Der Meister kramte in einigem Zeug herum, das metallisch klapperte und Rakel schepperte mit ein paar Wäscheklammern. "Hrrmmm... warum denn nicht Enai?" fragte der Meister. "Ein neuer Haarschnitt vielleicht, was sagst du Rakel?" er zwinkerte ihr zu. Enai griff langsam nach vorne und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Ihre Atmung, nur langsam lichtete sich Ihr Blickfeld wieder. Rakel hob Enais Haare ein wenig an. "..weg..nimm...Hände weg.." lallte Enai. Rakel kicherte. Enai packte das vor sich und greift feste zu. Sie erwischte den Arm ihres Meisters. "Oh sie schlägt sich besser als ich." stellte Rakel fest. Ruhig sagte ihr der Meister "Enai, der 'Dumpfe Blick' erlaubt es mir, fast alles mir dir anzustellen was ich für richtig halte. Allerdings gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dich selbst daraus zu befreien. Schmerz. Du packst schon schön nach mir, greife mal so nach dir und kneif dich.". Er schüttelte Enais Arm ab und trat von ihr weg. "Befrei' dich selbst.". Enai neigte den Kopf etwas und atmete wieder sehr langsam ein und aus. Dann griff sie sich an Ihren Arm und kniff so feste zu, wie es Ihr möglich war. Enai sagte leise "aua". Ihr Meister nickte anerkennend und applaudierte Enai. Enai ließ den Arm los und sah sich um, nur langsam ließ das Gift nach und sie wirkte immer noch etwas lädiert. "Alles wieder gut?" fragte der Meister. "Es...geht.." sagte sie langsam nickend. "Damit hast du eine erste Feuerprobe bestanden." sagte der Meister schmunzelnd. "Feuerprobe?" fragte sie. "Du hast den Mut gehabt das zu nehmen." erklärte der Meister. "Und bist nicht durchgedreht." Berath kam in den Keller und räusperte sich. "Gute und Schlechte Nachrichten..." sagte er, als der Meister zu ihm sah. "Nun? Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen." fragte der Meister. "Die Schlechte: Der Kerl war natürlich schon weg. Ich habe einen Alchemisten gefunden und er konnte die möglichen Flüssigkeiten auf zwei eingrenzen. Zum einen Tralambsamengemisch und zum anderen ein Gebräu aus schwarzen Tollkirschen.". "Ihr entschuldigt mich bitte ja?" fragte Enai. "Warte noch kurz Enai, bitte." bat der Meister. Enai wankte etwas und nickte. Sie hielt sich dann am Waschbecken hinter ihr fest. "Berath, bring mir die Flüssigkeiten zum Alchemietisch. Dann werden wir sehen." sagte der Meister. "Das ist eine weitere schlechte Nachricht... er hatte das Zeug nicht bei sich... Ich soll es morgen abholen kommen." sagte Berath. "Berath... ich kann nichts herausfinden ohne die Flüssigkeiten." sagte der Meister. Rakel reichte Enai einen Arm. Enai lächelte Rakel zu und nahm diesen dankbar. "Und Enai... geht euch hinlegen... ich kann euch auch an anderen Tagen noch etwas beibringen oder fragen." sagte der Meister. Enai bat Rakel leise "Haben wir etwas Rum? Ich brauche etwas, um wieder munter zu werden.". "Ja soll ich ihn holen?" sagte Rakel. Zu ihrem Meister sagte Enai "Sicher Meister, wenn ich meinen Auftrag erledigt habe.". "Haltet euch am Waschbecken fest." riet Rakel Enai und ging nach oben, um ihr ein Glas Rum zu holen. Enai folgte ihrem Rat und stützte sich wieder am Waschbecken ab. "Es gibt viele Alchemisten in der Stadt Berath, einer wird die Flüssigkeiten schon haben." sagte der Meister. "Aye... aber schaut wie spät es ist..." wandte Berath ein. "Darum meinte ich ja... in den nächsten Tagen." erläuterte der Meister. "Aye... aber morgen ist das Zeug fertig..." sagte Berath. "Du hattest gerade einen Zusammenbruch und verhältst dich als wäre nie etwas gewesen." sagte der Meister. Berath meinte "Mir war nur kurz schwindelig...". Rakel kam zurück und reichte Enai ein kleines Glas mit einem klaren, bräunlichen Getränk darin. Enai nahm es entgegen und kippte den Inhalt hinunter, leicht verzog sie das Gesicht dabei. "Nun ich denke das wird helfen. Danke Rakel." mit diesen Worten gab sie Rakel das leere Glas zurück. "Ich würde nun gerne..Noch etwas frische Luft schnappen. Wenn Ihr erlaubt. Das bringt den Kreislauf am besten in Gang." sagte Enai. So verabschiedete sie sich und Rakel brachte das Glas in die Küche. "Berath, du hattest einen Zusammenbruch. Wegen eines Gifts des ersten Kreises. Der ERSTEN Berath!" sagte der Meister. "Moment? Was heißt das genau?" fragte Berath. "Im ersten Kreis befinden sich nur Lehr- und Funktionsgifte, die sich dadurch auszeichnen, dass man keine bleibenden Schäden davon trägt. Eben darum sind es Lehrgifte.". führte der Meister aus. "Wo ist dann das Problem?" fragte Berath unbekümmert. "Das DU davon zusammen geklappt bist!". "Was ist daran schlimm?" fragte Berath. "Gut Berath, dann komm mit." bat ihn der Meister. Meister Branwick öffnete einen schwarzen, blank polierten Koffer und förderte ein in Leder gebundenes, ebenso schwarzes Buch daraus hervor, welches er Berath reichte. "Seite eins. Dritter Absatz." sagte er. Berath nahm das Buch und öffnete es auf der entsprechenden Seite. "Hmm... Ihr wollt mir also sagen ich bin anfällig dagegen?" fragte er. "Scheinbar." sagte der Meister nickend. "Verstehe..." murmelte Berath. "In diesem Unterricht geht es nicht nur darum, zu wissen was ein Gift ist, oder wie man es einsetzt, es geht auch darum, es am eigenen Leib zu spüren, das ist der erste Kreis.". "Hmm..." machte Berath. "Wenn es eine Wirkung mit diesem schwarzen Gebräu gab, das du in dich hinein schlingen musstest, dann lässt sich das heraus finden, dann war es eine Wechselwirkung, aber bis wir das wissen..." er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Gut... ihr habt wiedermal recht." gab Berath widerwillig zu. "Vielleicht sollte ich aufhören immer an eurem Urteil zu zweifeln?". "Und selbst wenn du dagegen empfindlich sein solltest... werde ich dir dennoch Waffengifte zur gegebenen Zeit beibringen." versprach ihm der Meister. "Also besorg' mir bitte in den nächsten Tagen den Saft, dann wissen wir Bescheid.". "Gut... ich bringe ihn euch morgen Abend vorbei." sagte Berath. "Gut, ich warte darauf... und jetzt schick mir bitte Rakel hier herunter, ich muss mit ihr eine private Mixtur mischen.". "Übrigens, als ich eben von hier aus loslaufen wollte hatte ich Probleme mit dem Gleichgewicht... ich konnte nicht laufen nur gehen ging." meinte Berath. Der Meister sagte aufstöhnend "Und genau das meinte ich Berath! Zusammenbruch, und was tust du? Deinen Dickschädel durchsetzen, dein Körper jedoch sagt dir, dass du Ruhe geben sollst!". Berath blickte zu Boden. "Hast du mal mit Rakel deinen Geist fokussiert?" fragte der Meister. "Nein... sollte ich das?" fragte Berath. "Ja, auf jeden Fall!". "Gut... ich werde mit Rakel darüber sprechen.". Rakel traf oben auf Tigili, die auf dem Boden saß und in einem der Bücher der Schule las. "Ich lese, das scheint aber irgendwie seltsam hier zu sein." meinte sie kichernd zu Enai, die sich dann aber verabschiedete. "Und wer bist du?" fragte sie, in Rakels Richtung schauend. "Ich?" fragte Rakel. "Haben wir uns schon gesehen?" fragte die Gnomin und schaute genauer hin. "hm Tantch...ähm Rakel?!". "Ja.". "Hab dich in dem dollen Kleid gar nicht erkannt. Feiert ihr da unten ein Fest?" fragte sie kichernd. "Nein... Ich wollte nur..." begann Rakel. "Ja?" fragte die Gnomin neugierig. Von James konnte Rakel schlecht erzählen. "Naja." sagte sie. "Schick aussehen?" fragte Tigili. "Man muss sich auch mal schön machen, um sich schön zu fühlen." sagte Rakel schwach. Tigili sagt: "Ahhhh, ja das sagen doch normal nur die Älteren." sie kicherte. "Guten Abend, die Damen." sagte James, der zur Tür herein kam. "Guten Abend." sagte Rakel. "Ah Abend wieder." sagte Tigili und winkte James zu. "Meister Febrosi" sagte Rakel etwas unsicher. "Na, die Runden beendet, Tigili?" meinte dieser zu der Gnomin. "Ja, ich war am Hafen, in der Tiefenbahn, nur der Park war zu doof. War eine große Runde!". "Das glaube ich gern." meinte Meister Febrosi. "Na, ich glaube ich störe dann besser nicht mehr." meinte die Gnomin. "Oh, nicht doch." sagte James. "Ihr stört nicht." versicherte Rakel. "Ich wollte mich gerade zu Bett legen." meinte der Meister und Rakel lächelte traurig. Er hatte sicher lange an der Brücke auf sie gewartet. Tigili sagte "Hier sehen alle so schick aus, da pass' ich gaar nicht rein.". "Ach da kann man doch was gegen machen." sagte Rakel. "Achja?" fragte die Gnomin. Der Meister sagte "Also, dann wünsche ich eine gute Nacht.". "Ich kann mir meine Trainingssachen anziehen. Oder was an deinen Haaren anstellen." meinte Rakel, nachdem sie James eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte. "Ach das musst du nicht." meinte die Gnomin. "Gute Nacht..." sie überlegte das erste Mal, was sie Sagen sollte "....Meister." sagte sie zu Meister Febrosi. "Und das mit den Haaren, da brauchen wir aber eine Zange, die Zöpfe hat meine doofe Schwester mit Draht festgemacht.". Rakel lachte. "Gut.. oder wie man's nimmt." meinte James schulterzuckend. Er verschwand die Treppe hinauf, schloss die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf, pfefferte seine Kleidung achtlos in eine Ecke und legte sich ins Bett. Rakl lauschte bang den Geräuschen von oben. Tigili sagte "Aber das mit den Haaren können wir mal machen, wenn du Zeit hast ." Sie fummelte an dem Draht in den Zöpfen rum. "Ich lese noch gerade zu Ende." "Klar" meinte Rakel und setzte sich zu der Gnomin, erschöpft und ein wenig neben sich. Tigili nahm das Buch, wo noch ein gutes Stück übrig war, und Rakel beobachtete, wie Tigilis Augen über die Seiten flitzten und sie beinahe ununterbrochen umblätterte. Nach einiger Zeit schaute die Gnomin auf und schloss das Buch. "Auf dann Berath." sagte Meister Branwick abschließend. "Ich werde Rakel runterschicken... Danke, Meister." meinte Berath. "Gut. Ich glaube nämlich, ihre Anwesenheit dabei ist für dich besser, als wenn ich es dir beibringe." vermutete der Meister. Berath nickte und ging nach oben. Tigili sagte "So feritg und da ist ja Klaus!". Rakel schmunzelte.